meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Territory
Role Play Center '''Kingdom Territory '''belongs to the Commandos. This is where role playing for the Commandos happens. Please read the Role Play Rulse. January 2000 Kronos, the dominant male, was first up at the burrow. He waited for all the others to get up. He groomed Libitina the dominant female.Sir Rock 14:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) After the group started foraging Kronos went roving at the Whiskers.Sir Rock 17:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Royal fallowed him.Meerkats123 21:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Libitina lead the Commandos out to forage. With her litter-mate brother and sister gone, Libitina only had her sister Gaia. Libitina needed a new male to be her mate. Since the dominant male Kronos was away roving Libitina had a better chance at attracting an un-related male but she had to watch her sister Gaia. Libitina decided to take the Commandos near the edge of their territory by the Lazuli. Aniju Aura 10:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The Commandos had been forgaing in the Lazuli territory but so far hadn't see the owners of the land. The group moved farther into their enemies territory. Gaia spotted two meerkats Sahara and Ghost. The Comamndos charged at the two meerkats pushing them further away from the Lazuli.Aniju Aura 10:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Royal was with them too. While she and Sahara ran away, Ghost had simply hidden in the bushes. He had noticed that Kronos was gone. Would Libitina accept him as her new mate? He was a strong fighter, like a Commandos meerkat. Meerkats123 03:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 The Commandos chased the Lazuli meerkats even Royal, an ex-Commando female. The Commandos started to scent mark the area claiming it for themselves. All the Commando meerkats were in a frenzy scent marking that they didn;t notice another meerkat. Ghost wasn't the only rover in the area. A Young Ones male named Fido had been watching the Commandos all day hoping to find a female.Aniju Aura 11:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Commandos moved deeper into Lazuli territory. Gaia spotted the rover Fido. She wondered off to go find the rover. Libitina spotted Ghost. She chased him away with the other Commandos.Aniju Aura 04:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ghost simply hides elsewhere. After the group calmed down, Ghost put himself where only Libitina could see him.Meerkats123 12:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Gaia spotted the Whiskers while she was looking for Fido. She returned to the Commandos and gave the warning. The Commandos charged at their rivals with Libitina leading the charge. Aniju Aura 03:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kronos was confused. He remembered his old family's scent but he had joined the Whiskers now and had a mate. He had to defeat his new family even if it meant he had to fight his old birth mob even his sister. Sir Rock 04:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Gaia attacked the closest Whisker meerkat to her, which was Midnight, Fu Dog's litter-mate sister. The two females were evenly matched. The two rolled around on the dirt clawing and biting each other. Finally Gaia got the upper hand in the fight. As she was holding MidNight down, she then spotted her brother Kronos. Aniju Aura 04:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost who had been in the bushes decided to fight with the Commandos.He joined Libitina in battleMeerkats123 13:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Kronos attacked Ghost because he was the only meerkat with out the two scents of his family. Sir Rock 13:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Libitina saw off the last of the enemy meerkats. Then she spotted the Lazuli heading towards them. The Commandos had gotten what they wanted, they stolen food from their rivals. There was no reason for them to stay. She saw off Ghost first then led the Commandos back to their burrow in their territory. Aniju Aura 13:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost had fallowed the Commandos. He groomed Libitina. Meerkats123 13:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Libitina ran away from the rover and sat in the middle of the Commandos. Aniju Aura 14:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost aserted his dominance over the largest males first. He easily intimidated the smaller males. When he got to Libitina he rolled on his back in an effort to submit to her. Meerkats123 21:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Libitina attacked the outsider, soon the whole mob swarmed the Zappa. Linitina chased Ghost away. She then scent marked the area.Aniju Aura 07:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Tryan hid under and bush. He spotted Gaia. He slow made his way forward towards the pretty female. He failed at the Lazuli but maybe he would have better luck here. Sir Rock 10:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) But Ghost dispite being previously attacked by the Commandos, was still hanging around. He saw Tryan. He let out an alarm call and began to chased the rover towrds the Commandos. Meerkats123 21:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 The Commandos ignored Ghost because Libitina was leading the away. Padfoot had joined Tryan as a roving partner. Gaia was hang out at the edge of the group. She spotted Tryan. She wondered away from the Commandos to get a better look at the rover. Aniju Aura 04:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Tryan accepted Gaia and together they disappeared to have alone time.Sir Rock 14:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) After spending some time with Gaia, Tryan had to leave or he would be attacked by the Commando males. Tryan left Gaia and returned to the Whiskers. Sir Rock 11:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) February 2000 Rhea was first up at the Commandos burrow. She looked around and saw no dangers near the burrow. It had rained over the night so the foraging today was going to be good, but very wet. Rhea stood in the sun and warmed herself up as she waited for the other Commandos to wake up and start the day. Sir Rock 05:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Libitina emerged in to the sun and was soon followed by Gaia. The two females joined Rhea and started grooming. Soon other Commandos began to appear. Aniju Aura 06:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Zeus warmed himself in the sun Meerkats123 13:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Once everyone was up and warmed, ready to start the day, Libitina finnally led the group out forgaing. Today she led them to the heart of their territory. Libitina started foraging while Gaia took up guard duty. Aniju Aura 16:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Zeus dug up a tasty beatle and ate it as fast as he could. He then departed to go roving. Meerkats123 23:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Rhea had foraged for awhile till she was full. Then she took over guard duty. She watched Zeus go. It was a few minutes into her watch when she spotted the a rival gang. It was the much smaller Lazuli. Rhea gave the alarm and the Commandos prepared for war. The Commandos charged but the Lazuli turned tail and fled. Rhea scent marked a bush letting the Lazuli know this land belonged to the much bigger Commandos.Sir Rock 12:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Libitina scent marked her territory and Commando meerkats. She looked around and then spoted a hawk overhead. She gave the alarm and then dashed for a bolt hole. Gaia soon followed. Aniju Aura 14:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Rhea disappeared down the nearest bolt hole to her. She sat in the dark with a few other Commando meerkats. They waited for a few minutes febore Rhea pocked her head out to see it the coast was clear. She looked around and spotted the hawk in a near by tree. She gave the alarm that is was not yet safe and slid back down into the darkness. Sir Rock 14:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Gaia soon emerged and stopped the hawk flying away. One by one the other Commandos followed her out. Libitina was one of the first out. She began to lead the Commandos to a new foraging ground. They moved closer to the Lazuli. With her two oldest brothers, Kronos now a honored memeber of the Whiskers and Zeus roving at the Zappa, she hoped to have a new male join her soon. Aniju Aura 13:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Rhea emgered from her bolt hole. She looked around and spotted the other Commandos. She and the few members who were with her rejoined the made group. The Commandos were now bothering the Lazuli and Vivian. After a few hours of foraging storm clouds began to gather. The Commandos were heading to the burrow when the spotted another group. It was the Lazuli again. Sir Rock 13:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Libitina led the charge against the Lazuli. The were a bigger mob and they wanted more territory. Gaia stayed back because she didn't want to loose her unborn pups. Libitian then spotted the charge because the Lazuli seemed distracted. Only a few were war dancing. The Commandos continued to war dance however but made no charge to see what the Lazuli would do. The storm was starting to break. Aniju Aura 14:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The lazuli ran away from the bigger stronger Commandos. Rhea went over to the burrow and started scent marking it. She went into the burrow went she smelled somethingand discovered a snake. She dashed out of the burrow squeaking her head off. Sir Rock 16:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Libinita pocked her head in the burrow and spotted the snake. The burrow was alsp full of flees an dticks. Libitina dicided this burrow was not worth saving. She started making lead calls and took the Commando back home. The Commandos had moved to a new burrow that was cleaner than the one at the Lazuli.Aniju Aura 20:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) It was the next day and the Commandos were up early. Before long Labitina started making lead calls and started heading out to forage. The headed out of Lazuli territory and back into their own. Libitina started foraging for her breakfast. Gaia took up sentry. She spotted a male meerkat, it was Zeus who had been roving. Without Kronos, he was the next oldest male. Aniju Aura 23:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Zeus aserted dominance over his brothers. They all submited to him. Zeus took Kronos' place as dominant male.Meerkats123 23:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Rhea found herself a frog in the sand. It was a rare treat she didn't want anyone to know she had. She quickly took the frog under a bush and ate it as fast as she could before someone tried to take it from her. When she had finished she notice two rovers near by. It was Padfoot and Subaru. Rhea was the only one who had notice the rovers. Rhea thought Padfoot was ahndsome. She wondered away from the mob to get to know the rover better before her family would notice her absence. Subaru had his eye on Libitina, the ultimate prize for a rover. Sir Rock 00:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Libinita stopped the rover before any of the male could. She quickly headed after him behind a bush out of Zeus' sight. She needed pups to hold on to her status as the dominant female of the Commandos. She also needed a mate. Aniju Aura 02:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Zeus let them have alone time. When they were finished Zeus chased both rovers away.Meerkats123 13:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Libitina attacked Zeus for chasing off her rovers and drove him off. She wouldn't let him rejoin the family. She was mad and everyone gave her some space. She didn't get a chance to mate with Subaru. Aniju Aura 03:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers